1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a watch type mobile terminal that can be worn on a user's wrist, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Prompted by the improvement, terminals have evolved toward various designs, and thus, wearable terminals that may be worn on parts of users' bodies have come to prominence, for which necessity for a user interface according to characteristics of wearable terminals has emerged.